tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kigame
(formerly Kigame)| }} A fledgling hero, Kigame is eager to master his abilities and earn recognition as a hero. He can be quite reckless at times, but his intentions are pure and he is happy to follow the example of other superheroes. For some reason, Kengen has declared himself Kigame's mentor, and has been teaching him to control his power. History At the age of ten, Nikey and his family traveled to South Africa on holiday. Whilst walking along the base of Isandlwana, he noticed a large rock tumbling towards some children. The rock moved telekinetically aside at Kigame's will, which was when he realised his ability. When he returned to his family, he noticed a black-haired man talking to Shayne, but it would not be until years later he would recognise the man as Kengen. To Save the World Having recently moved to America, Nikey was cycling home from school when he ran into the fledgling supervillain Optix. By mimicking his power, Kigame was able to defeat him and left him for the Police to collect. The next day, Nikey decided to go out in his supersuit, searching for heroic things to do. He overhead Ezekiel, Robo, Fiction and XeVolver talking about going to the League Headquarters as they flew overhead, and deciding to make sure that they weren't about to cause trouble, he set off after them. He confronted the group, and after a conversation discovered that one of them was actually a member of the League of Salvation. although was unable to concentrate on so many powers at once and collapsed, unconscious. The heroes took him to the base where Shayne took Kigame. Kigame experienced the first of what would become a recurring prophetic dream. He awoke in hospital before it could finish to the sight of Shayne and their mother, who had been told that Kigame's accident was due to a cycling accident. Kigame told Shayne about the dream in private, and discovered that Shayne had figured out that he had a superpower. Kigame experienced the dream again, but was interrupted by an explosion. Jetscream was attacking the hospital, looking for a girl named Emily Cyro. Kigame was blasted through a window after trying to confront the villain, but managed to climb down onto a lower floor, where he found the girl, who was apparently invisible. They attempted to hide, but Jetscream stunned the pair and loaded them onto his Coalition Tiltrotor. He set a course for the Coalition's Alpine base, but was contacted by Doctor Danger mid-flight and told to head to London, where Cosmic was causing chaos. Kigame came to and threatened Jetscream, blasting him through the cockpit window, grabbing the girl and using sonic vibrations to destroy the helicopter. As they fell the pair were caught by a grey-haired man, who deposited them safely on the ground close to where a number of heroes were gathered. Kigame watched as the grey-haired man defeated Jetscream in a move that knocked the pair of them out. Kigame spoke with the gathered heroes for a while, learning the man's name, Kengen. When Kengen came to he declared himself Kigame's teacher and revealed that he had taught Shayne. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Absorbed powers For reference during the RPG. A list of the people whose powers Kigame has absorbed, and whether the power has been 'used up'. *Kengen *Optix *Sluice *Silver *Loadstone *Jetscream *Emily Cyro *Typhoon *Doctor Danger *Cosmic *Skkari *Genkaku *Rihatsu *Chisoku Category:SuperHero Category:Kumata Nuva Category:Kigame